The Way
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: After the death of Gandalf, Frodo and the ganf meet up with two helfs, a couple elfs and other creatures.
1. Default Chapter

The Way

  


This just goes to show you how bored I get. I just saw The Two Towers and suddenly I've become facinated with the topic of a Frodo romance story. If you really think about it he wouldn't have much time at all to fall in love. Unless of course this girl traveled with the Fellowship. So here it is, VERY flawed I imagine since I don't see myself as a very good writer at all. But the topic is very interesting even though these fics probably come from all cornors of the Earth, when I get interested in something to the point where all I can do is question it's chances of being possible and think of how it could be possible, theres no stopping a story. Please R&R, even though you'll probably tell me how screwed up it is, but maybe it'll be Okay. Peace out!--

Sharon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Background- The story takes place toward the end of the Fellowship of the Ring (and gradually continues through the Two Towers), just before the group parts. Legolas announces that he has been in contact with someone who would be of great help, and that they are coming to meet them the following day.

Disclaimer- Although to be able to write such sheer brilliant literature would be so rewarding and such an honor, The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. Nor does it's characters. I DO own however, Levanna (the Vanna pronounced rather quickly like levuna), her father Omartrique, and Haronius the Howler.

  


*Please do not mind spelling errors, for I am not a dictionary.*

Quick note- In case some do not know(which I doubt). The word 'master' can be used to describe ones employer, as well as owner. It was commonly used in this sense during the medieval times.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Chapter One- The Arrival of Love.--

At Legolas' announcement of the arrival of his friend there was a sudden, disturbing quietness. Sam froze next to Frodo as they sat around the fire they had built for camp, he looked to his master, a slight look of uneasiness accompanying a look of confusion would be the best way to describe his face. Frodo tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he could not do it. A weak, unsure smile came instead.

Aragorn spoke first. "Legolas my friend, you are sure that this is wise? Should we not just continue our quest?"

Legolas nodded and said,"Yes. This person is going to be of great help. They are an extremely skilled navigant, and I am very jealous to say that their eyesight is better than that of mine."

Frodo spoke now. "The sooner we destroy the Ring, the better."

Legolas sighed. "I know Frodo, but this person can help us to Mount Doom FASTER."

Frodo too sighed. "All right. But if they aren't here by noon..."

"We'll set out. But do not worry friend, they will be here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo did not sleep that much that night. It was really no surprise since he hardly ever slept. He didn't eat much either, the only thing he really did, was look at the Ring, and think. Sometimes he thought of Gandalf, sometimes of Bilbo. But lately he had been thinking of the Shire in general. Of what the hobbits used to say. About the one question he had been asked most since his coming of age. "Why have you not yet married?"

The great truth was that he had not yet met someone who made him think of wanting to get married. He wanted to fall in love, to meet some girl and just feel destiny take him over. He didn't want to marry because he 'had to'. 

Frodo would imagine his dream girl with his eyes closed, kneading the Ring between his fingers as he lay next to Sam on the ground.

She would have long, dark hair and illuminating brown eyes. She would have lips the color of the sky as the sun was almost down and her skin would be smooth and light. Her cheeks would have a slight rosiness to them, and she would have a smile that shone brighter than the moon. She would whisper in his ear and her kisses would be soft yet strong. He smiled slightly thinking of her. And once or twice he would have to go away to hide any evidence of his 'attraction'.

Within the past few weeks, Frodo had been longing for such companionship. He would look at the towns girls faces as they passed through, but he couldn't find her amongst the crowds.

He had confided in Sam that he wanted to find a wife, and Sam being as loyal as he was did not tell a soul why Frodo looked depressed after leaving villages. Frodo had also described his dream girl, and so now for his masters happiness and the hope for children to help in the garden within a few years at Bags End, Sam too looked for the mystery girl.

But tonight there would be no more searching. Tonight there was imagination and hope. Tonight there was the wonder of what the Elf arriving tomorrow would be like. Would he be quiet and mischievous like Legolas? Or would he be the complete opposite?

Frodo eventually got a few hours of sleep in, and he had dreamed of nothing .

Before he knew it and before it seemed fair Sam shook him awake and told him that breakfast was ready. Frodo thanked him and sat up, making sure he was composed correctly. When he was sure, he joined the other men by the fire. He got some stew, but did not eat much of it. He turned to Legolas.

"When can we expect this 'friend' of yours to arrive?"

Legolas thought for a moment and swallowed what he had been chewing. "I really can't say. Probably within another one to three hours. They tend to leave without eating so that they can get an early start."

"Well that's not healthy." The Gimili the dwarf said, scooping some more stew from the pot.

Frodo dumped his back in and went over to a nearby rock and sat down on it. Legolas came up next to him and scanned the horizon.

Aragon soon joined them. "See anything with those Elf Eyes of yours, Legolas?"

"Hmmmm, not yet. But I have a feeling that it won't be long."

Aragon smiled, patting his back and walking away.

"Would it kill you to tell me what the matter is, Frodo?" He asked, continuing to look.

Frodo bit his lip. "I'm sorry Legolas, but it's rather personal."

"Oh c'mon. I'm a grown Elf and a bit old to be blabbing off peoples secrets."

Frodo thought and then signaled for Legolas to come over where they couldn't be heard.

"I've been thinking. I'm ready to settle down, you know. Get married and I have this girl in my head and it's one of those things that you know are real. I've been looking for her in the villages. I've told Sam about her, and he's been helping me."

Legolas continued to look out. "Maybe later when we don't have to watch our backs you can tell me what you see, and I'll keep an eye out for her also. Do not worry Frodo, your secret is safe with Sam and myself. A-ha! I see them."

Frodo looked out and could just barely see a white dot in the distance, which he guessed was a horse.

"They'll be here in an hour or less!" He announced.

"Mr.Frodo? Would you like your cloak? It's a bit nippy." Sam asked, wrapping his own around his shoulders and then pinning it. Good old loyal Sam.

Frodo nodded. "Yes, thank you Sam." He said rubbing his arms.

Frodo continued to watch the dot become a horse with a hooded figure atop. 

This person was shorter than your usual Elf, and had longer hair, which was brown. He watched as it flew around from beneath the hood and soon the figure was close enough for them all to go greet them. Legolas smiled brightly as he helped them down and suddenly the persons hood fell off.

This person, was a woman. She was of hobbit stature, and she had long flowing brown hair and brown eyes. Her lips were the color of the sky when the sun was almost down, her skin looked smooth and light, her cheeks were rosy and her smile was brighter than that of the moon. In fact, she looked exactly like Frodo's fantasy girl!!!

Both Frodo and Sam let out an astonished gasp and exchanged astonished looks.

Legolas hugged her and turned to the group and said. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Levanna. Levanna, this is Frodo Baggins of the Shire and his servant, Sam. This is Aragorn of mortal kind, and the dwarf Gimili. The only one not here is Gandalf, whom we lost not long ago this here is Pippin and Merry, also of the Shire."

"Legolas, can I have a word with you?" Frodo said, smiling politely at Levanna.

The two walked away from the group. "What is it?"

"Her. She's the girl from my dreams! I thought she was supposed to be an elf!!! A male at that!!!"

"Ah my friend I never ever said she would be a he. And she is Elf, partly. Her father was an Elf and her mother a hobbit. Her father is a dear friend of mine. She's about your age too."

"She is of age?"

"Not quite. In another week she will be. Thats all right though, there is not too much difference between the two of you, am I wrong?"

Frodo began to smile. "No, you are not. So you think that theres hope?"

Legolas did not smile however. "Shes not a willingly opening nut. She keeps her shell hard so you'll have fun trying to crack it open. Shes been hurt Frodo, most of my people are ashamed of her because of her mixed species. But she is a lovely girl once you crack open the shell. You're a good man and I trust you. But I'm very protective of her and if you were to hurt her I'd have your head."

Frodo bit his lip but kept his smile. "I understand. Do you think you could nudge her every now and then though?"

"With your looks why would I have to? But all right." Legolas finally smiled.

The two returned smiling. Frodo went over to Sam. "Sam, I want you to respect her as you would me. But don't over-do it. I just may have a chance here."

"Yes Mister Frodo."

--End chapter one–

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Way Chapter 2--Swords, Arrows and Elf Mixes.--(A Helf is a mix of a Hobbit and an Elf. I just put the two words together so it would be easier than saying Elf Hobbit all of the time.)--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Helf called Levanna, was very active for a young woman her age. She stayed close to Legolas throughout that day. Frodo tried to keep his space, but he still managed to sneak a quick peak at her every so often. He would ask her a question every now and then and share a laugh, this girl was just what he had expected. But he could practically hear Gandalf telling him that true beauty was found within. And he knew that this was true. So now to 'get in' was going to be the trick. That night as he lay next to Sam he fell asleep quite earlier than usual. But he was not angered once he saw his dream. Levanna was there, and he soon realized that he was lying on a futon. She was watching him from the doorway, which led out into a field of flowers. She was smiling and she came over to him. He quickly struggled to sit up, and he barely had succeeded when she leaned down and placed her lips on his. He could feel the softness of them and he could have sworn that it was real.

They parted and now it was his turn to smile. He brought a hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes gazed down at him with what he would call love. He scooted over and allowed her to sit next to him.

"Levanna, where are we?" He asked. The room was small, and lightly decorated. He could see yet another doorway, which led out to what appeared to be a hallway.

"We are home, my love." Her soft voice replied. She cocked her head and gave him a concerned look. "Are you well? Why wouldn't you know that?"

"I just love to hear you say it." He blurted out to cover his tracks. The sudden sound of footsteps in the hallway brought his attention to the door. Three young children toddled into the room.

By looking at these children, examining their eyes and just by their faces, he knew that these were THEIR children.

"Mummy! We got to plant flowers with Sam!" A little girl about three exclaimed to Levanna.

"Really! Well how did you do?" She asked them. Frodo sat up attentively for Sam had asked if Frodo's children would be able to help in the future and Frodo had smiled and promised him they would look to him as an Uncle since Frodo saw him so much like a brother.

"Sam said we did well mother!" An older boy about seven or eight said. It was now Frodo's turn to talk.

"Really? Well since you all are accomplished gardeners I suppose you have dirty hands?" He smiled brightly to the three, who looked at their hands nervously and then gave innocent smiles to their parents.

Levanna laughed. "Well in that case give us a kiss and wash up for dinner. Be sure Sam does too."

The children came and gave both their parents a quick kiss on the cheek. When the middle child, who had not said anything to her parents came up and gave her mother, then her father a kiss, he held on to her arm.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked. His daughter hopped up and sat on his lap and gave him a sad look.

"Daddy, doesn't Sam work too hard? Why can't he ever take breaks?" At this, Frodo laughed and hugged her.

"Darling when I hired Sam when I was younger I told him he could take as many breaks as he needed. But he didn't then. He still has the same privileges now. Sam loves working in the garden. I'm sure if he had a problem, he would come to me with it."

With that, he kissed his daughters cheek, and sent her off. Levanna laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Frodo." She whispered, leaning up into his ear, causing him to shiver.

"And I love you, Levanna." He said softly kissing her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr.Frodo? Mr.Frodo?" Sam's voice, calling to him.

Frodo opened his eyes. "Oh, yes Sam?"

"Breakfast is ready, sir," Sam said."If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking so happy this morning?"

Frodo smiled. "I had a dream of the future, Sam. By the way. Do you think three children will be enough to help you in the garden?"

"Is this part of that dream of yours, sir?"

"Yes. Three children, a nice house. Huge garden. In fact, I believe it was Bag's End in the future. The kids kept telling us they were helping you and having such great fun. One even felt sorry that you worked so hard."

Sam laughed. "Three will do nicely, sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo was in such a good humor that he actually ate. His eyes lifted up to Levanna a couple of times. Legolas was grinning madly, trying not to choke on his food as he watched Frodo. Gimili did not pay attention to any of them, there was hot food and he was grateful that they weren't eating leaves.

Pippin and Merry were teasing Frodo from where they sat, laughing just as much as Legolas. Aragorn shook his head at the group holding back a chuckle or two.

Levanna was oblivious to the entire thing. She just ate her food and eventually looked around trying to figure out what was so funny. Although he hated to admit it, Frodo thought that he must look like an idiot. But he didn't think it was such a riot.

"Okay you guys what?" He asked only to have Legolas turn and spit out his food behind him. Pippin and Merry began to roll around grabbing their stomachs and laughing like hyenas.

Now it was Levanna's turn to ask. "Really what IS the matter?" Legolas looked to Frodo at this and then tried to calm himself. Pippin and Merry sat up and tried to look normal.

"Frodo you're a riot." Legolas said.

"Am I really? I suppose that means that looking around is funny." Frodo knew Legolas was trying to cover himself, and he figured that he would help.

"You weren't looking around. You were looking at something in particular!" Then again... Maybe he was trying to give him away. Legolas winced and then said.

"Levanna love, have you done something with your hair today?" He smiled genuinely and Frodo felt his stomach cringe.

"No...Why?" Legolas choked back some laughter.

"Oh, nothing really. You just seem to be catching a lot of attention."

At this, Levanna looked to Frodo. He thought he was going to be sick from the embarrassment.

And then she smiled at him and said.. "Well I suppose I can take that as an unheard compliment?"

Frodo tried to smile and nodded desperately. "I..I suppose you could."

"Thank you, Frodo is it?" Oh that heavenly voice speaking of his name.

"Yes," He swallowed. "Yes it is."

She smiled even more. "Well then. Thank you Frodo. And if I may say you are not a bad looking boy yourself."

And that, was slightly insulting. "I am no boy, Levanna." 

She continued to smile. "No wonder. Only a true man can fess up to a crush and have the gull to smile such a lovely smile."

He wanted to die. Slowly yet painlessly in her arms. "I thank you Levanna, for only a true woman could speak to someone like that without getting choked up. You are precise and truthful. I admire that." And he smiled at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas. Tell me about this, Frodo." Levanna said to Legolas as they scanned the distance from the treetops.

"Well. He's filthy rich by inheritance. He has a good heart, as you know he's well thought, good looking, and unmarried."

"A handsome one like that unmarried? Surely he must have been married at one time."

"Nah. Frodo is the old fashioned type. He wants to fall in love. He's been looking around lately. Has these dreams which I am not of liberty to tell you about. Maybe if he gets to trust you...He'll tell you. So how's you're old man?"

"Still pretty sick. I have to agree with Frodo there though. Daddy wants me to marry and get away from the Elves. But I don't want to just up and get married. I'd rather fall in love myself. I've made that mistake once before. I refuse to make it again."

"Good girl. I plan on paying your Dad a visit when this is all over. He'd better be getting better by then for it may be a while."

"Do you see those? What are they?"

Legolas scanned the distance. "I don't know but we'd better warn the others. Have you got your bow and your arrows? We'll try to avoid them but just in case they can sniff us out..."

"I understand. Yes I have them."

"Lets go then." The two carefully scurried down the trees almost like squirrels scurrying after fallen nuts.

"We've got company, we'd better steer clear of them and if they want to fight be ready." Legolas warned. Aragorn drew his sword and Levanna and Legolas prepared their bows.

"Lets go get 'em." Gimili roared, readying his axe.

"Uh Gimili. We don't want them to think we're here to fight. We're just passing through. Calm down but be ready." Legolas warned.

Gimili sighed and put his axe down and the group continued to travel through the woods. Frodo decided to take the opportunity to strike up conversation with Levanna.

"I didn't know Elf women were trained in battle." He said softly. She smiled as they walked.

"They usually aren't. Legolas trained me since some village people were very hostile toward me. I haven't once had to use it for that, but I'm prepared. Can you fight?"

"I can carry my own weight. I was spoiled by my cousin, so I never was really trained in anything. But I've learned some during this journey."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him. Really look at him for the first time. He was not exactly buff, but he was not skin and bones. He was well formed, and looked like he could defend himself well. But she could tell by looking that he exactly wasn't the type to defend a whole group of weak women and children on his own. Unless of course...

"Can you handle a sword?" She asked. He looked over to her and began to grin .

"I've had little experience but once again, I can manage my own weight. How about you?" He watched as she lifted her head to look into his face.

"I'm better with a bow, but Legolas showed me a thing or two." She blushed at the way he was looking to her and she turned to look toward the group they had seen earlier. Saurons men, riding on animals that resembled Cheetahs but long horns came from their heads and several spikes lined their tales.

"Levanna, come up here, I don't think we're going to go through this one without fighting." Legolas called. She smiled at Frodo and made her way up to the front of the group to stand by Legolas. And then came the roar.

The group of animals came running and immediately she grabbed an arrow, pulled it through the bow, and released it at one of the animals. Bullseye. Frodo, Pippin ,Merry and Sam all removed their cloaks, grabbing the heaviest rocks they could find and filling their cloaks with them. They launched those at the riders of the animals, knocking them into next week. When the animals speed toward them, Aragorn, Gimili, Legolas and Levanna took care of them. Soon a mass of dead lay before them. 

"Well done men," Legolas said only to get a look from Levanna."And lady."

Levanna smiled and brushed some gutts off of her that had flung onto her off of Gimili's axe. 

"Thanks Gimili. This is gross!" She groaned asking Legolas to get what was in her hair out.

"I'm sorry but what were you doing behind me?" He asked sarcastically, wiping the blade.

"Pulling an arrow from one of those things flesh." She thanked Legolas when he finished.

"We might want to find some water, we all could use a little cleaning up." Aragorn suggested. At that both Elf and Helf raised their heads to the horizon.

"There is some close by. About an hours time. Maybe more since we're zooming." Legolas informed the group.

"We will most likely have to make camp there, it is getting late." Levanna suggested. And so the group set out and immediately set camp when they reached the water hole.

--End chapter 2–

  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3--Getting to know you--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Levanna cleaned out her hair and most of her outer clothing there. She couldn't help but look to see if Frodo was watching her. But he seemed to not want to go that far.

She almost wished he did.

Feeling practically naked she set her clothes to dry out immediately. They were not finished by dinner so she moved them to allow the food to be cooked. She sat and watched the stars from the grass when someone came and sat next to her. She turned her head to see who it was. She was expecting Frodo, but was surprised to find Legolas there.

"Levanna, what do you think of Frodo?" He asked. His face showed a strong sense of seriousness so she did not take this as a joke.

"I think that he is very kind. He has a good heart and soul like you said. I feel bad that he is so lonely and that he has to have the weight of Middle Earth on his shoulders. I find him attractive indeed and I know you were going to ask because I know you legolas why is this so important?"

"Frodo had some dreams. Please do not let him know I told you. But for weeks before you came he would imagine you, Levanna. He fell in love with a mere image. He looked for you in villages. He was heartbroken when he couldn't find you. And now here you are and I have to wonder Levanna. Do YOU think that the two of you can stand a chance?"

"I certainly hope so. I wasn't looking for what I found Legolas. But I found Frodo Baggins. And I will forever be in your debt if this works out. And I hope so because you've helped me so much. I only fear what our people will say."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked his look still stern and full of concern.

"If I married a hobbit our people would say I was too much like my mother. But the truth is I'm not at all like her. How would we live? How could we have children without being criticized? I would never want my children to suffer as I have."

"They wouldn't have to. Remember how I told you that Frodo made a large inheritance? Well part of that inheritance is Bag's End. The place is huge, Levanna. Big enough to steer clear of the Elves. To raise happy, healthy children. Sam, Frodo's servant is his gardener there. He's asked Frodo if his children could be of help in the garden. For them it would be 'lets help uncle Sam and have fun'. For Sam it would be' bless these young lives for helping me get a load of work done'."

Levanna bit her lip. "It could work out like that. But what if my father wanted to see the children?"

"Levanna, I'd hate to say this more than you, but I highly doubt that either of us are going to see your father alive again."

Levanna flinched. "I get your point. But I do not know why we are discussing a future that could possibly never happen." She stood and checked her clothes.

"Levanna love, I highly doubt that you won't fall in love with him. he already loves you and knows it. I think you should just get to know him and wait. You'll see. Bag's End awaits a lady. And you probably will be that lady."

With that, Legolas turned and returned to the group of men. Levanna watched as Frodo's eyes slowly went from laughter, to staring right into hers.

She knew that Legolas was right when she felt butterflies at that moment.

Frodo smiled and stood, walking up to her and removing his cloak when he saw her shiver.

"Here, you can use it while your clothes are drying." He gingerly wrapped it around her shoulders and she smiled, grasping it and inhaling it's scent.

"Thank you, you are most kind." She said softly.

He nervously cleared his throat, looking down at his feet as if chickening out of saying something.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Frodo."

He too quivered at the way she softly breathed out his name. He looked up and into her eyes. "Yes, actually. would you like to walk by the water?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you." She nervously began to walk but felt that something was missing. "Wait let me just..." They froze and he looked confused. She brought her arm from his cloak and grabbed his hand. "There. Thats better." And the two continued to walk.

She felt nervous and embarrassed for grabbing his hand in the manner that she had, but his face showed pure enthrallment and so she calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry if I scared you by grabbing your hand Frodo."

He smiled at her. "You didn't. Well not much anyway. It's quite all right." He suddenly squeezed hers reassuringly and smiled at her. At this she felt herself go sideways so that his arm went around her shoulders and she could drape her arms around his waist. He tensed slightly but then held her close. She breathed in his scent, allowing the feeling of being held by him to wash over her. His hold was strong, yet gentle. He smelled of the water that was in the small lake, but the water didn't smell that bad. Slightly fishy, but not to the point of making her gag.

"Frodo? Is this real?" She suddenly asked him. She needed the reassurance of knowing that this wasn't a dream. She wanted to know that her feelings were real, and that he really did care about her. It didn't matter if Legolas said she had, the only thing that mattered was if he could say it himself.

"Is what real?" He asked back. His voice sounded confused and he suddenly tensed again.

"This feeling. I've never felt it, I think that I may be dreaming." She sighed into his chest and nuzzled as if trying to get an answer.

"I don't know how you feel, Levanna. But I know that I care about you a lot."

His voice was sincere which was a VERY good sign.

"I care about you too." She sighed again. He stopped walking and looked her straight in the eye.

"We'd best be heading back before we are lost." He could barely speak as he searched her eyes for any sign of agreement. He decided to let his instincts take over and he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was short lived, but it's significance would never die. Her lips were just what he imagined them to be. His heart skipped a beat as she had tried to somewhat kiss him back. He thought it best not to go any further, and he took her hand once again. With that, they walked back to their camp.

-End chapter 3-

  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-- Love and Pain.-- Note- this relationship is going TOO FAST. I must slow it down! Qoute of the Day,"Jack, stop telling people your Ozzy Osbourne's son to get into places, you're a f***ing loser!"-Kelly Osbourne–

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in a long time, Frodo Baggins was sleeping well. He would dream of Levanna almost every night. Until one night. He dreamt of Bilbo and Gandalf. They said nothing to him verbally, but they seemed to be trying to tell him something. They seemed like ghosts, white and legless, floating in the air. They were pointing at him, or so he had thought. He finally turned to see an old man. He was an Elf, and the middle of his head was bald, with a rim of white fuzz. The man smiled, his super long beard was so straight it was scary. "I am Omartrique. Levanna is my daughter. Bring her home to me!" The man grabbed Frodo by his collar his eyes were green and then suddenly, they flew into the back of his head. White greeted Frodo and he screamed for the life of him. He escaped the man's grasp and began to run. Sam's voice was shaking him.

Or perhaps that was Sam trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes, glad to see that his loyal friend was there.

"Are you all right, Mr. Frodo?" Sam's face seemed truly concerned. Frodo gasped for breath and then sat up wiping some sweat from his face.

"BRING HER TO ME! FILTHY ROTTEN THIEF! KEEP OFF OF HER!" Frodo finally awoke screaming as loud as possible. The entire group groaned and looked at him.

"What is it, Frodo, having a dream about some girl?" Pippin made some noises trying to imitate what Frodo might have dreamt.

"Or perhaps the tailor poked yeh in the bum?" Merry asked. frodo laughed and then lay back down. He decided that he wouldn't tell anyone until the morning. The last thing his blue eyes saw was the stars above him before he drifted off into a less disturbing slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levanna was curious as to why Frodo would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. She was up early, now dressed in her dried clothing. Frodo awoke shortly after and she invited him to take a walk with her.

"I suppose it wouldn't do us harm." Was his simple reply. He stood and took her hand, walking up the shoreline with her.

"Frodo, would you mind telling me what you dreamt?" She asked, a soft sincere concern flowed with the words.

"I...No. I'd rather not." He removed his hand from hers and walked over to a boulder, sitting on it.

"You can tell me, I won't be angry no matter what." She smiled. "C'mon, chap. Would it do you harm if you told me?"

"No. I'm afraid it may do you harm. I care for you too much for this. We should do our best to steer clear of each other." He gently sighed looking into her eyes. he loved her. but he couldn't stand for her to be hurt.

"Frodo, if it's that serious perhaps you should tell someone!" She said falling to her knees before him, her skirt becoming sandy.

"If I said no that means no!" He bitterly stood and made his way back to the camp, giving her one final agitated look.

She became enraged and called after him, "Fine! But don't come crying to me when your being killed by Sauron his God Blessed self!" She had done it again. She had allowed a man to turn his back on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas couldn't help but notice the tension between the two. Last night they had looked madly in love. Now they couldn't bear the sight of each other.

"Levanna love..." He began softly.

"WHAT???" She snapped. She saw the surprised and hurt look on his face and she walked off to the farthest in sight boulder. There, she buried her head in her hands.

Legolas approached her, sitting on the rock next to her."Come here." he said sternly. She obeyed for legolas was her elder. He hugged her. Letting her cry into his chest. He loved her. She was like a daughter to him and if it were possible for two men to create a child he would suspect her to be his and Omartrique's. "What is it love? Come on and tell me."

"I'm such a fool Legolas. I let it happen again I'm such a bloody fool!!!! How can you put up with an idiot like me?" Her tears ceased but his arms stayed tightly around her.

"You are by far. The smartest woman among the Elves. Your beautiful, skilled and you've got an attitude that scares itself off. Why do you put up with the remarks people make? I just don't get it love."

"He won't tell me what the dream was. I'm so worried and he's shutting me out as if it's all my fault. Why can't there be another you? You're so different Legolas."

"Yes. Because I'm like a daddy to you. Frodo does not have to tell you what he dreamt. Thats his business whether he loves you or not. just don't pry at him. I'm sure he'll come around and apologize," He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I'm to close and old for you love. But think of it this way, when he dies I'll still be young-like." 

"I love you. What would I DO without you?" She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"You'd be miserable. Everyone would get to you in other words, your life would be a living hell."

--End chapter 4–


	5. Four Part two

4 Part 2. 

-----------------------------

The night air was crisp, and the sound of waves crashing against the shore was the only thing that could be heard other than Gimli's occasional snoring. The wind proved to be a predictment of the winter to come, for it was cold, and bitter.

Boromir had returned to the group earlier after having gone astray. He had returned with naught but the clothing on his back. he was skinny, and he had grown an exceptionally long beard, which he trimmed the moment he got his hands on a pair of scissors.

After her talk with Legolas, Levanna had retired early. She was both physically and emotionally tired, which has never been known to be a good concoction.

Frodo had planned to retire early, but seeing her already asleep, he knew it would be quite hard to sleep himself with her lying just a few feet away. He had decided to take his mind off of things, and he went to try and have a good time.

Levanna woke shortly after midnight and found it hard to go back to sleep. She decided to go and sit by the water, and to just think about all that had happened. She was careful not to bump anyone when she stood, and then was careful not to make noise when she walked away. 

The entire group appeared to be sleeping. She looked over to see that Frodo was fingering the Ring, which meant that he most probably was awake too. But she ignored this, and continued on about a hundred feet, where she sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest, where the water could not splash them.

She sighed a sigh of frustration and stared at the water. It rose up to greet her toes, then fell back about a foot, then it returned, then fell back. She was so occupied by the rising and falling of the tide that she did not hear the footsteps behind her.

A pair of hands grabbed around her waist roughly, then began to haul her away. She let out a loud scream, waking most of the group and causing Legolas to jump up and grab his bow.

"Shut up, would yeh'? You're gonna wake 'em up and then what am I to do?" A husky voice asked from behind. 

"You're to unhand her at once, or it will be your doom!" Legolas' voice grunted, she heard him pull back on his bowstring.

Frodo watched this from where he sat. Suddenly before his eyes the stranger holding her warped into an Orc, slobbering over her and holding her up to it as if he owned her as a bride. He became enraged and while Boromir was not looking, he grabbed his sword and snuck around to the other side of the beast.

"Who are you, and what is your business kidnaping young women in the middle of the night?" Legolas asked.

"I am Bartoniel. And my buriness is that my brother wants 'er dead!"

That pulled the last string. Frodo drove the sword into the Orc's back, and he watched as it let go of Levanna and tumbled to the ground. Then it became a man. Frodo gaped in horror as a bubble of blood left his mouth, and then he died.

"Levanna, are you all right?" Cried Legolas. He dropped the bow, causing the arrow to go off into the fallen man's chest.

"I'm fine but..." She lifted a hand to her back and then moved it into the moonlight. "I've been bled on by far too many things lately." Then she looked to Frodo, who was still gazing at the large man.

"Frodo...Are you all right?" She asked. He suddenly straightened his face and he looked to her.

"I am fine. Are you all right? I did not pierce you, did I?"

She said nothing. She just wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his. He did not kiss back at first, but then he smiled against her lips, and replied with his own kiss. Legolas watched with a smile, then turned and told everyone that she was all right, and how Frodo had saved her. They did not immediately return to their sleeping area. rather after the kiss they sat down and talked, and Frodo cleaned off Boromir's sword.

"I thought you could only carry your own weight?" She said softly, watching the ocean with her hand in his.

"You are a part of me, so I can handle you." He said softly into her hair. She smiled and kissed their combined hands, and then turned back to the tide, drift in, then out, then in, then out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Haronius the Howler-- 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it happened that while the group was traveling most of them got the feeling that they were being watched. And as luck would have it, when they had traveled about three miles an unsuspected face popped up to greet them. Only three in the group knew him.

"Well, Legolas, Gimli, Strider... It's been a while!" The man was plump, like Bartoniel, and looked much like him. he wore a sneery grin and a look of madness and Legolas at once recognized him.

"Haronius the Howler! YOU of all people!!!" At the mention of this name, Aragorn and Gimli immediately went over by Levanna, who was walking hand in hand with Frodo.

"Don't worry Levanna, we won' let him near you!" Gimli declared. Sam looked to Levanna, then to Aragorn and Gimli and then said.

"Who is Haronius the Howler?" Levanna thought but the name did not ring a bell, and why these men were guarding her was also another story.

"When Levanna was born, Haronius was a popular man in Mirkwood," Aragorn answered. "He was proud of being a pureblood. Completely Elf and nothing less. But when she was born, he set out a death wish for her, and she had to be protected until Thranduil, Legolas' father and the King of Mirkwood banished him into exile. She still had to be protected whenever she left Mirkwood. Her father, Omartrique is an advisor and Man of Honour in the King's court. He ordered for Haronius' slaying, but he escaped and has been in hiding since."

"Why do they call him 'the Howler'?" Frodo asked, feeling Levanna's grip on his hand tighten.

"Because he was known as the biggest baby in the land. If he did not get his wish, he would throw himself down and howl. Scream and wail until he got his way. He never did with Levanna, and hopefully never will."

"This is news to me." Levanna mumbled so that only Frodo could hear. Pippin and Merry stepped up and tried to make themselves look like big, strong gaurds.

"Do not worry Miss. Levanna!" Said pippin enthusiastically.

"Yes. Have no fear, we will protect you!" Merry chimed in. They both kept from grinning and Levanna giggled at their humor. As Legolas and Haronius fought verbally, Frodo lifted her hand, and gently kissed it. a sudden flush went over her and she turned to look at him. Her face was red hot, and her fingers were burning up. her neck became just as scarlet as her face, and before she knew it, her lust had carried her into a kiss with him.

"Aw, look! She's just as much of a mixer as her mother! Filthy little...!" Haronius began, but he was cut off by Legolas.

"Do not speak of her mother that way! Bless me if you ever do again! Her mother was a savior to the Elves, if it weren't for her Omartrique would not be in high court! She stuck up for him like no woman would for you! She had a wonderful soul and if you refuse to respect her memory I may just slit your throat!"

"Yes, that's right! You were rumored to be the girls father when her mother was pregnant, aye? Until she was born her mother and father were separated because you were rumored to be bedding her!"

"I never did nor would do such a thing with a married woman! Her mother was a dear friend to me!"

"Yes, so I can tell. You don't think that you can protect her, do you? Or her little hobbit courter? Because I'll tell you Legolas, I have my ways!"

Before Levanna could turn around to see if her suspicions were right, as sharp pain scraped over her shoulder. she immediately reached up to grab the arrow scraping it before it went completely down into her flesh. she swung around with it in her hand and flung it at the shooter. It hit him in the head and killed him instantly.

With a cry Legolas was back by her in the speed of light, looking at the small wound on her shoulder. It was not deep, and it was not wide, or long. Just a nique. Frodo grabbed her hand and gently stroked it, soothing her as she bit her lip.

Legolas turned back to where Haronius had been standing, but he had gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had made camp once they had gone a little father, and Aragorn had worked at her wound. Frodo had watched contently, waiting to be able to talk to her. He watched Aragorns hands, swift and careful not to bump it the wound.

"Ah! There you are. I presume that the two of you would like to talk alone so I will be going over there for now. be careful with that shoulder now!"

"I will, thank you Aragorn." She said smiling up at him.

When Aragorn had told her' you are very much welcome' and had walked away, Frodo sat down and took her hand. He seemed troubled and so she lifted his face to look her into the eyes and then she whispered something about him being able to depend on her.

"It's just that if I were to be watching our backs this would not have happened." He lied.

"You would have been shot if you would have spotted him and I could not have borne that. Now tell me what this really is." She said, her tone motherly and her look comforting.

"I should have told you ages ago. I should have told you when you asked, but instead I pushed you away. when I had that dream, I dreamt of your father. He was angry and he kept yelling for me to bring you back to him. He told me not to lay a hand on you, and it was just so absurd. It was as if he thought that I was bedding you." He gently said. looking to the ground, recalling all of Omartrique's words. 

"I'm glad that you told me Frodo. My father may scare you but he does not scare me. I've run from him once, I'll do it again.."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, stroking her hand.

"When I was young there was this man. He was about two years my senior but oh he was gorgeous! I was sixteen and stupid and thought I was in love. But the truth is I wasn't. He told me he wanted to marry me and when I asked for my fathers blessing he refused. I ran away with him, but he sent Legolas after me. I had not met Legolas, but he and my father say he was present when I was younger, and that he had helped deliver me when he and my mother were snowed in at some place. I found out from Legolas when he came that the man was a criminal, and had murdered young women my age. So I left with Legolas in the end. He started to train me in fear that something may happen. I was swept off my feet but he was far to old for me. When I was 18 I told him how I felt and that I knew it was impossible. He told me if I wanted to make something, that I had to fight for it and I did. A year later we were courting but then my mother died and we drifted apart. He tried to bring us back by proposing marriage, and I accepted. My father was so happy and his father thought that this would be his retirement, but I wasn't ready and I told him that. So we just became the good friends we are today. But still, I think it was hard for him to let go. He thought that finally he had found somebody and when I left it shattered everything. I think that is why he is so protective, but I know he knows that it never would have been happily ever after forever. Maybe for a couple hundred years but, not for eternity. I had a lot of people to get me through it. And he had friends too. we're both okay now."

Frodo was silent. He let what she had just told him sink in, then he kissed her hand and sat with her silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo stayed close to her for the next couple of days. he checked her wound and would talk with her as they continued the journey. He enjoyed being close with her, whispering in her ear and hugging and kissing her. She was all that he could ask for. But he worried for her. He knew that in order to achieve happiness, they would have to fight. but whatsoever, Frodo felt strong and prepared.

Legolas warned that she not stray from the group, and told her that if she saw or suspected something, that she best not shout it out for the enemy would immediately attack. she was to poke him in the back, three times. then she would prepare him for battle. She was to keep her bow and arrows close, and be sure that she did not destroy them when they were shot for he could not give her his and then have nothing.

She hated following these regulations but she did so, and she was very cautious. Frodo kept an extra eye open, as did Sam and Pippin and Merry. 

It was late one night when she couldn't help but eavesdrop on a conversation carried on by Frodo and Sam.

"But how are you going to get Bag End back sir? Surely Lobelia will want to keep it."

"I will simply tell her that I have found a bride, and that Crickhollow just won't do. I just have to finish this, and then ask her Sam. this quest cannot fail."

And with that she smiled, and then fell asleep. for not even Haronius could keep them apart now.

--------------------------------

  



	7. Chapter 6

The Way, Chapter 6.--------- Wishing Stars--------------------------

Todays Quote," When you love someone, so deeply, it is easy to succumb to desire."- Fictionlyn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And after this the group continued on. They must have traveled about ten miles when they reached Lothlorien.(Please excuse but I can't make accent marks. Tough noogies!) Here they rested and to Levanna and Legolas' utter surprise, they were greeted by these two's good friends and Levanna's cousin.

"Levanna Talltree your father blew the _roof_, when he found out you were missing! And to think you went after Legolas! Sooooooo... What does this mean?" Asked Levanna's good friend, Lily, whom had eyes for Legolas.

"You need not worry, Lily Elamithril. Legolas sent for me because he needed my help. 'Tis nothing more ." She smiled and stood to embrace her friend. "How did you all get here so fast?"

"A kind gentleman gave us a ride in his hay wagon," Replied Tigerlily Talltree, Levanna's cousin.

"You know he'll probably tan your hide when he gets his hands on you! But then you'll probably be seen as fair a Lady as Galadriel herself! Lucky girl!"

Put in Olane'a Rockcliffe, another one of Levanna's good friends.

"I know. But that is a good thing, I just hope they don't take away my charm!" She laughed, referring to the small green-eyed dragon that hung on a silver chain on her neck that gave her immortality. Her father had threatened to take it several times, and she _had_ done something really dumb.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a reasonable rest, the group continued on. They were soon greeted once again, not by old friends, but by Elves, they were all long-haired and blonde, much like Legolas but unlike him(who even during danger usually smiled) were deeply frowning.

"You have entered the Realm of the Lady without consent, what is your business here? Speak quickly, for time is precious."

"Please, we are Legolas and Levanna of Mirkwood, and these are our companions. Frodo son of Drogo, Samwise son of Hamfast, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, and Boromir son of Denethor. We are weary travelers, and have just lost our leader not long before. Please let us pass."

"Or we could turn back." Pippin popped in nervously. 

"Once you have seen the Realm of the Lady you cannot turn back. come, we shall see what She says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for some time before they reached a lovely glade. the Lady, Galadriel was clothed in white, and white rays of light seemed to pour from her skin.

A strong sense of hate filled Levanna as she saw her. She knew Galadriel well. and she never had liked her for her flirting ways.

"Come closer! What is it you seek Elven friends?" She asked Levanna and Legolas.

"We wish to pass through, on our way to the Dark Land. We bring with us Frodo, and his servant Sam. Pippin and Merry, cousins to each other and Frodo, Boromir and Aragorn, two men of Gondor, and Gimli, a dwarf. Frodo bears the Ring of Power, which must be destroyed."

Galadriel smiled at Frodo. "Yes. So I understand. Frodo, son of Drogo, you and your band are free to pass through!" She looked radiantly at him.

"But I advise that you stay the night in Lothlorien. For you do not want to be caught when darkness approaches."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is a brief description of Levanna's cousin and friends.

Lily's hair was dark and sleek, the color could remind one of black paint in a bucket, shiny and thick. Her skin was that of bran, but instead of brans coarseness, it was as smooth as honey. Her eyes were like caramel, and they burned with intelligence.

Tigerlily's hair was slightly shorter than the other girls due to an accident that happened with levanna and a sword.(No more said about that!)

The color was a sleek black, yet when sun touched it, it shone with redness. Her green eyes blazed with mischief.

Olane'a's hair was that of copper, it was also very sleek, and shone as much as her companions. It was very long, and very well taken care of. Her eyes were that of green, yet a slight brownness seemed to flow from them. They were a mix of Lily's intelligence, and Tigerlily's mischief. She too, was a Helf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so they stayed the night and out of admiration of it, Olane'a and Levanna decided to have Merry and Pippin help them steal Galadriels gown.

They were surprised to see that she was not there, which was going to make it all the easier. Pippin and Merry stayed and watched for her while levanna and Olane'a went in.

"K, 'Lane'a. You steal, I watch for Pip's signal." Levanna announced.

"Ohh nooo. You steal, and I watch adventure Helf." Olane'a said.

Ohhhh fine!" Levanna groaned.

And so she took the dress Olane'a was to replace it with, swapped the dresses, and returned.

"Thanks! A bit of black ink and a washtub full of water and this will look _ravishing_ on me!" Olane'a exclaimed.

"Yeah ok. C'mon the boys probably want to go to bed." Levanna mumbled. "The things I do for you!"

------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------

They awoke the next morn oblivious to Frodo's visit with Galadriel the night before. But it didn't matter . Levanna filled the girls in on her romance the next day after they noticed how close the two seemed.

"you guys snuggled when you slept, you give the goo-goo eyes and you hold hands." Lily exclaimed.

"All right! I admit it! I'm madly in love with Frodo Baggins of Hobbitton, the Shire and he loves me!!!" She shouted. Frodo smiled as he said goodbye to Galadriel and the voice came to his ears. She smiled too and kissed his forehead.

"Nam'arie." She whispered.

--------------------------------------

End chapter 6.


	8. Seventh Heaven LOL

Chapter 7- Haronius Again-- TODAYS REALLY SWEET QOUTE!!!-"It is said that if you were to take in a starving dog and make him prosper, that dog would not bite you. That's the principle difference between a dog and a man."-Mark Twain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it was set. The group set out to travel that very same day. Levanna couldn't help but notice that Tigerlily's eyes were often on Frodo, which was odd because Frodo didn't seem to be doing anything to attract attention...He was just being...Well...Frodo. And it was two days after they had left that her dear cousin had smiled and said, "I think I'm in love."

At this Levanna turned and said with the deepest worry. "W-w-ith who?" Her eyes shone with worry and her stomach tightened. And then one word came, one word that would snap it all.

"Frodo." Tiger sheepishly replied, a glint of playfullness in her eye and a soft smile on her face.

"No you don't, Ti. You're not going after _him_ too. Not like the others, I won't let you." She replied calmly, her eyes shut and her breath sharp.

"It's not like you're married to him. You can't tell _him_ who to like. Its's his decision you know." She hissed, her eyes still on Frodo, she looked like a cat, ready to pounce it's prey. no wonder she was called _Tiger_lily.

"Hush! Say no more! I love Frodo Baggins and mark my words Tigerlily Talltree, I WILL, marry him." Her eyes shone with fury now and her cheeks were flushed.

"All right dear cousin, whatever you say. But remember, thats what you said about Legolas too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had stopped to rest that day, just outside Lothlorien. There were woods here, and they seemed empty and comfortable.

Levanna found Frodo, fingering the Ring under a tree, looking off into the distance. He seemed to be in a haze, and he did look pitiful. He had not had a bath in quite a while, yet he still was handsome, He was frail, and pail(that didn't rhyme on purpose) and quite depressed looking. His shirt had been unbuttoned slightly, so that he could fetch the chain, and some of his scar from where he had been stabbed by a Ringwraith after fleeing Bree was visible. Levanna was clueless as to how he had gotten it, let alone where or why. So naturally she was curious.

"Where'd that come from?" She asked with a sweet smile, emerging from the trees.

He looked to her, his expression blank. "It was a gift from another fowl creature, out to get the Ring." He said calmly.

Her smile was gone, and her expression shocked. "What are you talking about, Frodo? I've no interest in that Ring whatsoever." She carefully looked him over.

And then she whispered. "Has it happened so soon?" 

He looked back up at her, his expression curious. "What did you say?" He stood, placing the chain back under his shirt, and stepping forward without bothering to button his shirt back up.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking out loud." She quickly sputtered. She smiled innocently and then turned to leave but his hand grabbed her shoulder. His strength amazed her and probably himself considering that he didn't look very strong at sight.

He pulled her close to him and grabbed both of her arms so that she couldn't move. His face was dangerously close to hers and so was his body at that. She couldn't remember ever being this close. "No you don't," He whispered. "No no no no no. You were plotting, plotting how to take it. Well it's mine, Levanna. ONLY mine, understand? And don't lie anymore. I must say, I've lusted for you for some time now and if you want to play around I might just have you and then toss you out of my life. Be a good girl, forget the Ring and you just may become my wife." His lips barely scraped hers when a hot, shuddery sensation filled her. Her knees became weak and her face and other areas were burning hot. She noticed his expression was still quite frisky and then she couldn't help but hiss as his hot lips began to trace over her neck. They burned their way over her ear and finally back to her own lips in a sweet, rough kiss.

She broke it. "No, Frodo," She whispered, then pulled herself away. "I can't do this. It's not right, I'm sorry." Her face was red as a beet and her forehead was sweaty.

"You...Don't want it too?" He asked, more timidly as if the paranoia had vanished. 

"No, no it's not that I don't want it it's just, lo Frodo I'm not ready, there are too many risks. I'm sorry." She quickly kissed him reassuringly then she ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Levanna, I told you I was sorry but I can't help that you saw what you saw." Legolas voice sounded embarrassed and nervous.

"It's fine but, bless me legolas I never thought I'd see you naked again. And the only reason I ever did see you naked is because you liked to take bathes when I needed to. Nasty little boy you were." The last sentence a whisper. She shivered. "Never thought I'd see Lily...Like that ever...And...Ewwww!"

Legolas laughed. "Well, now you have some black mail for something."

"Ewwwwwwwwwww! Must be mating season or something!" She shuddered.

"Wha?" He asked.

"Oh nothing!" She choked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I add... this much thyme?" Sam asked Levanna as they say by the fire with a hot pot of stew cooking.

"Yup. A little more if you want." She said, watching him add the herb.

"Listen Miss. Levanna, if you don't mind me askin' 'o' course. Is something wrong with you and Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked nervously.

"No, Sam. Just a bit of embarrassment. And please, just call me Levanna."

She said with a reassuring smile.

A sudden yell caused the two to look up from the pot.

"AMBUSH!" Gimli cried."ELVES! I TOLD YEH ONCE AN I"LL TELL YEH AGAIN! THEM ELVES ARE NOOO GOOD! ONLY ONE GOOD ELF AROUND HERE AND SHE ISN"T EVEN COMPLETELY ELF!"

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Cried Olane`a, Lily, and Tigerlily at once.

"No time. Grab your weapons! C'mon Levanna!" Legolas said grabbing his bow and quiver of arrows.

"Yes father!" Levanna said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

"JUSTIFY THE ELVES! KILL THE HELFS!" Came a group of voices.

"The Purevens." Aragorn whispered.

"It's been a while, Levanna Talltree! Why I haven't been this close to you since I gave you that scar on yer neck! And since I killed yer mother!" Levanna made a leap for him, but Legolas grabbed her back.

"You knew! LEGOLAS!!!YOU KNEW ALL ALONG, DIDN"T YOU???"

He did not answer. He just pushed her back with a force that knocked her to the ground. She got up, grabbing her bow and steadying an arrow toward Haronius. He was busy mumbling something to Legolas, so Levanna pulled back on the bowstring, released it, and shot him.

A howl filled the air and Olane`a was pushed up against a tree. Merry stood near by, frozen with fear.(As usual) Lily and Tigerlily had climbed a tree when no one else was looking.

And then an elf pulled on his bowstring, ready to shoot Olane`a. Coincidentally, one had noticed Merry so near, and so rigid. He too pulled his string and at that moment, Merry leapt to the surprise of all. But to the humor of even the Purevens, he had knocked Olane`a to the ground, right beneath him.

And so there lay Meriadoc, frozen in fear again and staring right at this beautiful creature. A blush crept across his cheeks, and hers as well. His breath was warm against her face, but it did not bother her. No one could tell from this moment, that this young pair would one day fall in love.

"A-a-a-a-are y-y-y-you o-o-ok?" He asked, sitting up carefully, and scooting off of her.

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you." She said, looking around to see everyone staring at them.

"It was my pleasure, I mean...Oh boy..." He slapped his hands over his face in embarrassment.

Pippin began to laugh from his hiding place. "Boy Merry, I thought you were gonna kiss her for sure! You were this close!!!" He demonstrated how close with his fingers.

"I know how close I was Pip...I mean...Oh lo!" Merry scurried up to hide his face that was red enough to use as a valentine.

But the humor was over, and now arrows were flying again, as the attention turned away, olane`a joined her friends in their tree, where she was mocked.

And it all ended with a single arrow, drawn back in the bow of it's holder and released. This arrow flew, and then hit one of the few remaining Purevens. With that they retreated.

And levanna found solace under a tree, where she wept in memory, in depression, and in fear. It wasn't long before her crying tired her, and she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to slow, warm breath, upon her face. There lie Frodo, his fingers slightly niched, but he was ok any other way. A sudden revelation that tomorrow would be no better than today. In fact, it would be worse.

End Chapter 7.

Authors notes- Haronius was not killed, but he was badly injured by Levanna's arrow. He retreated moments after he was shot.

  



	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The End Of the Way

Five Missing Hobbits.-----------------------------------------------------

Levanna nervously crept away from him, the thought of him going mad again like he had the previous day making her nervous. She got up and walked away toward the woods. She gently caressed her dragon between her fingers and she closed her eyes in pain. She remembered now. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had been a cold, January night, just like all of the rest. It was January 12th, Levanna's birthday. Her eighteenth to be exact. Her parents, Omartrique and Solei`, and her fiance` Legolas, had thrown her a party, and now it was late. Levanna looked to the east, then to the west. Mirkwood was frighteningly still. She was sitting in the den, Legolas' arms wrapped around her. They whispered sweet nothings and smiled together. He would kiss her cheek and she would kiss him back. Her parents hid from their view, smiling at their only daughter with glee. A sudden *BANG* caused them all to jump. Legolas and Levanna hopped up, and the door busted open. Before he could stop him, Haronius knocked Legolas to the ground. He grabbed Levanna as best as he could and he shoved a long blade against her throat. She ceased from struggling. Their was some talk and the last thing she said before she became unconscious was, "You'll never kill me completely."_

_"Oh, yeah?" He said. He nodded to a man who grabbed her mother and then without effort slit her throat, a large gaping hole their as her mother fell to the ground. Levanna screamed and then a sharp pain spread over her neck as well, but did not go all the way around before Legolas knocked Haronius unconscious from behind._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Levanna collapsed to the ground. She was crying very hard and her legs now hurt from the twigs beneath them, but she did not care. She heard someone creep up, but when she looked up no one stood there. She was either going mad, or there was someone there. They ran away and it came to her.

"Bless me! He's put the Ring on!" She desperately followed and then watched as Frodo and Aragorn spoke.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked.

Levanna listened to no more. A sudden commotion came about and she quickly wiped her face to hide the fact that she had been crying. Sting gleamed blue, telling that Orc's were not far.

Levanna ran back to find her bow and arrows. her feeling had been right. Something major, was about to happen.

The sound of the Horn of Gondor picked at her ears, and so she slung the quiver behind her, grabbed the bow and an arrow, and then made a run for it. Boromir was fighting off a group of Orc's by himself, while Pippin, Merry and Frodo were hiding.

"Levanna, here! Before they see you!" Pippin called from behind a stump. But that was not what Levanna had on her mind. She pulled the arrow through the bowstring, and shot an Orc.

Frodo crept across to the other side of the road and began to creep along.

"Frodo, what are you doing?" Merry asked.

But Pippin knew right away. "He's leaving. Go on, Frodo. We'll distract them! Come along Merry!" They ran over to the group and began to cause a ruckus. Confused, Levanna looked back to see Frodo leaving. And then it happened. Olane`a came running to look for her which distracted Levanna from the Orc's. An Orc made an order, and Boromir was shot. he continued to fight bravely and Levanna tried to help, but by the time Aragorn reached the group, Pippin, Merry and Olane`a had been kidnaped when they were confused with Frodo, Sam and Levanna.

Boromir died shortly afterwards. he had had enough time to explain that he had tried to take the Ring from Frodo, and that he was sorry. Aragorn told him that he was forgiven. Suddenly, Levanna remembered Frodo sneaking off. She hurried down to the boats in time to see Frodo hauling Sam out of the water into one. She froze and suddenly a painful tightness in her throat caused her to say nothing. sam noticed her and whispered something to his master. 

Frodo looked to her. "If you are coming, I suggest you hurry. But if not, please tell no one you saw us."

She stared at him. He was willing to go on without her. To leave her behind when he knew very well that he may never return.

"N-no. Go on ahead, do not let me spoil your plans." She said coldly.

"Levanna..." He groaned impatiently. he extended a hand and she stared at it from the distance she stayed at.

"Goodbye Frodo, it was nice knowing you." She said and then she turned to walk away. He groaned again and then rowed the boat back toward the shore and then tied it so that Sam and it would not float away.

He raced up to her and roughly grabbed her arm and flung her around so that she was looking him in the eye. He pulled her to him, dipping then pressing his lips to hers. She pushed against him, trying to get him away but he did not budge. he just kissed her. finally she did get him off.

"I've not the time, nor patience to fight with you Levanna, are you coming...Or not?" His eyes burned into her.

She looked into them, then pulled him back in another kiss, causing Sam to give a round of applause from the boat.

"I love you." He whispered as they parted.

"I'm still upset with you." She said as he tried to grab her hand on their way back to the boat.

End Book 1.

  
  



End file.
